The object of this invention is a rehabilitation device for persons with paresis of lower limbs, enabling them to walk.
There are known devices which facilitate handicapped persons to walk; one of these devices being described in Polish patent No 176092, consisting essentially of two parallel flat, quadric mechanisms, situated symmetrically in relation to the vertical axis of the user, the axis of pivotal movement of the symmetrical support elements passing through pelvis joints of the user, where the quadric mechanisms are interconnected by a leading, non-planar quadric mechanism with four elements. the pivot joints of which having axis intersecting in the middle of respective pelvis joint of the user.
In the course of exploitation of the described above rehabilitation device enabling persons with paresis of lower limbs to walk and keep their balance it appeared that its utility value can be noticeably increased and its maneuvering can be facilitated.
Rehabilitation device for persons with paresis of lower limbs enabling them to walk, according to present invention consists essentially of rocking elements having at their lower part foot elements with platforms for user""s feet, said rocking elements are connected, at their upper part by a frame constituting a jacket, is characterized by he fact, that it has two basic and two auxiliary rocking elements, where the basic elements consist of two pairs of members, the upper pair and the lower pair of members, where the members of each pair are connected to each other by means of a pivot joint, while the auxiliary rocking elements consist of one pair of members, each member of the pair connected at their lower portion by means of a pivot joint to connectors, which are connected in turn to upper members of basic rocking elements, which are connected, at their lower portion, to foot elements with foot platforms, where, at the uppermost portion of basic and auxiliary rocking elements are connected, by means of pivot joints to angular connectors having bolts rotatably mounted in clasps, slidably mounted on the jacket frame, and where the auxiliary rocking elements are connected, at their lower portion to pistons of spring, gas or hydraulic shock absorbers or to pneumatic or hydraulic cylinders, acting as servomotors, which, at their other ends are pivotally connected to said foot elements, at a distance from connecting pivots of basic rocking elements. Said foot elements consist each of a trapezoidal frame with two pairs of arms, the first pair of arms being parallel to the axis of the person""s movement, i.e. axis of symmetry of the device, and the second pair of arms having supports being able to extend outwardly in relation to the axis of symmetry of the device, and where the one, longer arm of the first pair having pivotal joints for the basic rocking elements and shock absorbers, and the second, shorter arm having a foot platform secured thereto. The said foot elements each, having flexible pads underneath, situated, one just under the foot platform and the two other at the ends of outwardly extending arms and where the latter pads being slightly lower than the former ones. The auxiliary rocking elements are interconnected by means of horizontal bipartite interconnections, to which is fixed a plate constituting a seat, in a manner that the basic and auxiliary rocking elements constitute symmetrical left hand and right hand side of the device.
In another embodiment of the invention of the rehabilitation device for persons with paresis of lower limbs, the device is equipped with foot elements having each, a section of channel bar, situated in the middle part of longer trapezium arm, fixed pivotally on a bolt to said longer trapezium arm, and having drilled holes, where, to said bar is attached a bracket with sliding arm, and where at either side of said bolt which pivotally fixes said channel bar are rigidly fixed to the foot element longer arm, two screw bolts with internally threaded bushes there on, having flanges at their lower part, and passing loosely through said drilled holes in said channel bars, and secured outside by clamp nuts, where, in space between bottom of said channel bars and the flanges of said threaded bushes are situated a washer rings made of an elastic material. To each of sliding claps situated on the jacket frame is pivotally attached a channel bar grip, to the wall of which is fixed a bolt with a rotary square plate there on, to which, adjacent at its opposite corners, are rigidly fixed two bolts, to one of which is pivotally attached end of one basic rocking element, to the other, is pivotally fixed the end of one auxiliary rocking element, where to the upper portion of said basic rocking elements are attached handles for person""s hand, where the handles are equipped with levers and flexible connectors acting upon locking mechanisms situated on said shock absorbers or servomotors. Each of said square plates has attached at its upper rear part, a connector to which is mounted a shock absorber made of an elastic material, with a screw rod secured into a threaded hole of a bolt, fixed pivotally in a connecting member, fixed solidly to the lower part of said square plate. To the underneath part of said seat there are attached two tubes spaced apart, with two shafts inserted into them, equipped at their respective ends with shock absorbers, made of elastic material, attached by means of additional rods to auxiliary rocking elements.
The described device prove to be more dynamic, more mobile and flexible, which facilitates walking action, and owing to locking mechanisms, connected by means of elastic connectors to handles for person""s hands, makes it possible to change the position of the person, from upright standing position to sitting position through many intermediary positions, where the flexible mounting of the seat plate facilitates stepping movement of the person.